Austin & Ally Love Story
by SweetSweetness
Summary: Ally starts getting feelings for Austin and is afraid that it might ruin Austin's career. T for safe! ;D I did NOT make Austin & Ally BTW.
1. Chapter 1 (Rewritten)

**A/N (6/19/13): Well, well, well…here we are! This story has been up ever since Austin & Ally came out and it's gotten SOO many reviews and favorites it is crazy! I read this story again a month ago and HATED IT. I thought it sounded horrible! I was about to delete it but since so many people seemed to like this story I decided to FINALLY just rewrite it and "improve" it. So, bear with me this next week (or so) while I rewrite all the chapters. I hope you guys like this even more than the original!**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story and left a review (and even if you didn't)! You have made me so happy so I guess in a way this is the least I can do. Enjoy! 3**

**Ally's POV:**

I sat at my office desk staring at my blank notebook. Looking at the time I realized I have been staring at a blank piece of paper for approximately one hour now. That's just wonderful. What happened?! I was on fire with my music. I could sit down anywhere and then suddenly just get a hundred ideas flow into my brain like water. But now, when I needed it the most?

Absolutely NOTHING.

Not even a word! And when I can't write music I start to stress out. And when I stress out I can't think anymore. And when I can't think anymore I start biting my hair and thinking of…of my delicious pickles…

No! This is not the time to think about pickles Ally Dawson!

I stood up from my seat and began pacing around the room. If Austin finds out that I haven't written a word for his new song he will freak out! Well, probably not freak out, he will just want to help which let's admit it; is not very helpful. I needed to get my head together and think! I looked outside my window. The sun had already begun to set over the Miami skies. Maybe I just have to put this to rest for now and pick up on it again tomorrow. I opened the door to my room and went downstairs to the store section of my home. There sat Dez and Trish, who were discussing something about goldfish.

"Trish did you know that a goldfish has the brain span of 2 seconds?" Dez said, fiddling around with what seemed like glue and cut out paper.

"You mean like yourself?" Trish mumbled as she looked at me, "Oh hey Ally! How's the song going?"

I shook my head, "A disaster." Trish frowned while Dez seemed to not have heard because he continued gluing things to his blue colored paper.

"Why is it a-" before Trish could even finish she was interrupted by Austin, who came barging in to the shop, as always. Trish and I exchanged looks that said exactly that.

"Hey guys what's up?!" Austin said, walking over to Dez and looking over his shoulder before frowning in confusion and turning to us.

"Ally says that she's having trouble writing-" I quickly put my hand over Trish's mouth and laughed.

"What are you talking about having 'trouble'? I don't have any 'trouble'! I am actually the opposite! I am feeling wonderful!" Trish gave me a death glare but remained quiet.

"_Are_ you having trouble with something? Because if you are I can help you," Austin said, giving me his puppy eye look.

"No. Nothing is wrong," I said, quickly shooting him down.

Austin shrugged and walked over to the grand piano and began playing. I had to turn my head towards him because I still had my hand on Trish's mouth.

"Austin! Stop playing on that unless you want to pay for it!" He turned and playfully stuck his tongue out at me before continuing to play. I let go of Trish and walked over to him.

"Why can't you just go make glue art with Dez?" A smirk appeared on his face but he didn't look up from the piano. I dramatically groaned before finally saying, "It's time to close anyways. It's already 5:30pm." Dez suddenly sat up in surprise.

"Oh no. My cookies over baked!" He said, quickly getting up, grabbing his stuff and running out of the store. Trish casually stretched and said, "Yeah I gotta go too. I got a job interview early in the morning and don't want to be late. Goodnight Ally… Austin."

"Goodnight!" I said in unison with Austin.

Now it was just Austin and I along with the playing piano. He really was talented… just not when it came to writing songs. I tapped his shoulder, "Com'mon Austin. You better go before my father starts yelling at you for playing the piano."

He looked up at me and smirked, "Do you like this song?"

"I mean it doesn't have any words so technically it's not a song-"

"I _mean _do you like the music?" Austin asked as he continued to strum his fingers across the very expensive piano in the middle of the shop. I let out a deep sigh and said "Yes Austin it's very pretty. Now can you-"

"I wrote it for you," He said smiling. I don't know what got into me, but I felt my heart give a loud thump that rang through my ears and made my throat go completely dry.

"I may not be good at writing _songs_ but I can write piano music. When I thought of you this tune came into my mind."

It truly was a pretty tune. It was short, and Austin would just keep playing it over and over but…but it was soothing. "W-Well that's really sweet of you b-but I… I have a hard day tomorrow and just want to get some sleep."

Austin stopped playing abruptly and stood up. I felt my heart speed up again as he looked me in the eyes. "Well goodnight! Work hard tomorrow okay?" He had a large grin on his face as he gave me thumbs up. "See you tomorrow Ally!"

Once he left the room was dead silent. But even though Austin had stopped playing the piano the tune kept playing in my head louder than it had originally sounded.

That's when I got it.

"Austin you're a genius!" I said to myself as I ran up and grabbed my notebook from upstairs. I can back down and sat down by the piano, doing the exact thing I had told Austin to stop doing. I closed my eyes and pressed the keys of the piano, looking for the notes Austin had played. After a few minutes I got the tune again. Words began flowing into my head all at once and my poor hand had no choice but to scribble everything down as fast as it could. With one hand played the tune and the other wrote the song. After just a mere 10 minutes it was done.

"I did it!" I said happily as I jumped up in joy. People outside the shop began staring at me while I did my victory dance. I quickly stopped and rushed back upstairs with my notebook, happy that I had finally gotten the song down.

**Austin POV:**

I casually walked through the street absorbing the amazing weather. Miami truly did have the best weather. Even after the sun set and the wind came in it still blew a warm breeze through my hair. I peacefully hummed Ally's tune and put my hands in my pockets. When I told Ally I had written that song for her her face got all red. She looked really cute. I think she liked it. Or at least I hoped she did. It took me all night to come up with those few notes. I turned the corner of the street and continued walking. My head began remembering how Ally and I had met. I couldn't help but laugh at it. We really did meet in the strangest of ways. But I feel like I've gotten to know Ally so well that I don't think I could live without her. I mean along with Trish and Dez too of course. I couldn't help but wonder if Dez's cookies came out ok.

I'll have to text him in the morning.

**THERE! Done with the first chapter. I hope everyone liked it. **

**Feedback? **

**Do you like this better than the previous first chapter (if you can even remember it)? I worked hard so I hope it's at least enjoyable. :) Happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all those who put me on their story alert list! I'm writing this because of you! ;) I also want to thank my friend Lisseth for telling me more about Austin & Ally.**

**Ally's POV:**

The next day Austin came in with a surprising request.

"Ally, let's do something fun."

I looked up from my book, "Come again?"

"Some fun. You just sit around all day doing nothing. Doesn't it drive you nuts?" Austin asked, coming over to the counter and leaning against it casually.

"No because I know I'm doing something worth wile," I retorted, going back to my reading.

"Aw c'mon! It'll be fun!" Austin begged.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked with gritted teeth.

"We could…go to the mall?" Austin suggested.

"No. I hate crowds."

"Then how about… the theme park?"

"No. I hate rollercoasters," I said in monotone.

"Then how about a party? Tonight."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Had he planned this from the beginning?  
>"A party?" I repeated.<p>

"Yeah, I got invited to perform at this club type thing. Trish and Dez are coming. You might as well come along, I _will_ be performing one of your songs," He said flashing me a grin.

I let out a groan before shutting my book.  
>"What time is it?"<p>

Austin practically jumped out of his skin. "It's at eight o' clock. We get a ride there. Is it okay if I tell him to come here?"

I glanced outside of the shop at the people passing by.

"I guess…" I mumbled, not fully on the wagon with this idea of Austin's.

"Awesome! I'll see you then! I'll even get you some pickles okay?" Austin said winking.

I tried to hide my excitement as best as I could.

Getting ready for the party made my head ache. I had the choice of picking from twenty dresses yet they all seemed not right for the occasion! I finally decided on a turquoise polka-dotted dress. I felt a little exposed with my knees showing but decided to not stress over it _too_ much. I combed my hair and let it out over my shoulders.

After I finished putting on my makeup I heard my father call for me.

"Ally! Your friends are here!"

I quickly rushed downstairs to find Austin, Dez and Trish all waiting for me.

Trish wore a pretty ruby dress, Austin wore a blue stripped shirt under his usual leather jacket with skinny jeans and Dez…well Dez just wore anything that had more than twenty colors on it. He looked like a walking rainbow. And to add to that, he had a half-finished gingerbread house in his hands.

I wasn't even going to ask.

"Ally! You look gorgeous!" Trish said clapping her hands. Austin nodded, "Yeah you do."

I felt my cheeks burn as quickly cut off eye contact with him.

We were interrupted by a honk outside.

It was our ride.

Even though Dez was a complete goof, he made me calmer as we rode to the party. His silliness calmed everyone down and by the end of the ride all of us were focused on what Dez was doing.

"There. Finished with Jorge," Dez said to himself as he stepped out of the car, leaving his gingerbread behind. He looked back at it once more and nodded, as if to assure himself that Jorge was going to be okay. But while we were waiting to be cleared by security I had a strange feeling of uneasiness coming from Dez. His eyes showed concern yet they were so detached from where we were.

What was wrong?

"Ah Austin Moon! The star of the hour, welcome welcome!" A man said to Austin. He had bleached blond hair and wore sunglasses at eight o' clock at night. He had a cigarette in his mouth as he spoke, making it even harder for the gang and I to understand him. The man introduced himself as Alexander Winstefer or something along those lines. To tell you the truth, he was so uninteresting I had to stop myself from falling asleep.

He escorted us in the club-like party and put his arm around Austin, taking him towards the stage. Trish pulled Dez into the dancing crowd, leaving me behind. Sighing, I made my way to the bar area and ordered some soda as Alex whatever-er began to speak.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! I am proud to present to you… AUSTIN MOON!"

The crowd began to yell excessively as Austin took the stage. He looked so calm, I felt very jealous.

He grabbed the mike and began to sing "Not A Love Song", one of my favorite songs. It felt so good inside to have such a popular person sing my song. I mouthed it along with him as he sang. His eyes where sparkling in the spotlight, and his hair was glimmering like gold. When he looked at me and smiled while singing, I felt my heart skip a beat. But I ignored it, thinking it was probably all the soda acting up. I smiled back and gave a thumbs up. He nodded and looked back at the audience, who were all jamming out crazily to his song.

After a couple of hours, everyone was almost dead. All of the soda had gotten to my head, and Trish's and Dez's feet wouldn't move anymore. Everyone decided to go home, because tomorrow would be yet another hard working day at the Sonic Boom. Once I got home, I quickly yanked off my high heels, peeled off my dress and got dressed for bed. When I was brushing my teeth I heard my phone buzz on my counter by the bed. I left the toothbrush in my mouth as I strolled over to my phone. It was a text message from Austin.

_Hey, thanks 4 coming to the party. I hope you had fun. I know you liked the song ;) see u tomorrow at the Sonic Boom._

_-Austin 3_

I smiled when I finished reading, and put it down to go finish brushing my teeth. When I got into the bed my phone buzzed again. I quickly grabbed it, hoping it was Austin, but it was Dez. He sent me a picture of his new gingerbread house. He sent it to Trish and Austin too. I laughed and put the phone down, quickly drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all of the reviews and the alert and favorite listings. You guys are too sweet! I'll try as hard as I can to make this story interesting. And I love all those funny "Jessica sucks" comments. XD Too funny!**

**Ally's POV:**

I was never jealous when it came to Austin hanging out with other girls. So when I saw him hanging out with a blonde slut and felt fire burn through me, you can understand my surprise. I stood there angrily watching that girl rub herself all over him. Then, I got even angrier that I was angry. Why should I care? He could sleep with whoever he wanted to. Something inside me made me want to avoid Austin, and that's exactly what I did. Until I cleared up these confusing feeling, it was best to avoid him as best as I could. But it wasn't like I barely ever saw him. I saw him almost every day. And almost every day it was me he wanted to talk to.

I got to work early, so that maybe I could take a break during Austin's visit. I had to bring my book along for the book club because we were having a discussion Friday…which was tomorrow. That also meant that Austin's concert was coming up. I went to my usual spot by the cash register and set down my backpack. I took out a lollypop to keep me busy. I had to get my mind of that girl. Who was she anyways? Just thinking of her made my hands shake. What the hell was wrong with me? Of course I had to be interrupted by the one person I did not want to see right now. That's right. Austin.

I quickly ducked behind the counter and tried to make it look like I wasn't here.

"Ally?" Austin said. I heard his footsteps get closer. "Ally are you here? I need to talk to you!" I staid quiet and didn't move. I played with my fingers to pass the time. After a few moments of silence, I thought that maybe he had left but was surprised to hear a voice in my ear.

"Ally? What are you doing here?"

I practically screamed and tried to get up as instinct, but tripped over Austin's leg. He quickly grabbed me by my arms, pulling me up.

"T-Thanks," I mumbled, looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

But when I looked up at Austin I saw that he was upset.

"Were you… hiding from me?" He asked quietly.

I put my hands up, "Nonono not at all! I was just uh…looking for something. Really!" I said, trying to reassure him.

He nodded, smiling a little.

"Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about the concert," He said smiling. His smile made my heart skip beats, and I didn't like that either. I couldn't like Austin…could I?

I don't even remember what Austin was saying about the concert. I only remembered his perfect brown eyes. I felt guilty. I was going to ruin everything with my stupid feelings. And where did they come from anyways? I had to talk to Trish. She would know what to do.

"Ok so you're telling that you've started getting feelings for Austin?" Trish asked me after I finished explaining my situation to her. I nodded silently, biting my hair. She thought for a moment.

"It's just flings. Nothing serious. He's hot, and you likie. There's nothing else to it," She said casually. I nodded. I hoped that was all it was. Trish put her hand on my shoulder. "Just don't tell Austin. He won't understand it. He's a guy. Remember what happened when he thought to you liked him?" I did remember, and when it had happened I really didn't care. But now that I thought about it, it hurt my heart.

"Ally I know you feel like he likes you too but he's just a big flirt. You can't ruin your career with feelings Ally," I loved Trish for all the advice she gave me. What would I do without her? I couldn't tell Austin. And I couldn't let him catch on either. Trish looked at me like she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"It's time for plan Exterminate Austin from Ally's Head!" Trish said excitedly, "This is going to be fun!"

I hoped it would make me stop having these feelings. It could ruin everything


	4. Chapter 5

**Austin's POV:**

Ally and I decided to have the Sonic Boom fund raiser on Sunday, which was 3 days from now. I had to learn my new song as well as some sweet dance moves. I met up with Dez at the mall to have a mini meeting.

"Ok Dez, so what have you got going for the new video?" I asked, sitting down at the food courts with some fries. Dez had his gingerbread house with him.

"Well, I was thinking of a big light show and…" But Dez drifted off as he looked to his right. I looked over to find a blonde girl eating ice cream with a friend. When she saw Dez she smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey Dezzie! What's my little cousin doing at the mall?" She asked pinching Dez's cheeks. That's when she saw me and stopped.

"Well, who's this handsome devil? Dez, why don't you introduce me to him?" Dez looked upset but said, "Jessica, this is my friend Austin. Austin, this is Jessica. My distant cousin who's visiting for a couple of weeks," He said gloomily. I smiled and nodded towards Jessica. "Nice to meet you Jessica."

"Ooh aren't you the cutie?" She said smiling. She leaned in and whispered, "We should hook up sometime" and walked away. I sat there confused.

"That's your cousin?" I asked in disbelief.

He groaned, "Sadly yes. She's been bothering me for the last week."

That explained why he was so down.

There was silence for a moment.

"Where's she from?"

"Tennessee," Dez said, poking his gingerbread house.

"She seems…nice," I said, trying hard not to laugh. That's when Ally came in.

"Hey you guys! What are you doing here? Oh, by the way, did you guys know that you are both," She checked her watch, "2 hours late for the team Austin meeting?" We both sat silently, remembering that today was the meeting.

"Oh right. Sorry Ally. We just had some…business," I said eyeing Dez. He looked away.

"Well you both better get your butts to the Sonic Boom. NOW!"

She was angry. I could tell by the little glow in her eye. I quickly stood up and pulled Dez with me back to the store.

After the meeting, we all decided to hang out in Ally's room at the Sonic Boom. Trish suggested a movie, and Dez quickly took out 4 bags of popcorn from his backpack. He seems to have everything in that bag. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a plasma T.V. in there too. Everyone sat down to watch "One Missed Call". Ally didn't like the idea of watching a horror movie. But I assured her it wasn't scary and said I would sit next to her. Of course through out the entire movie her head was buried in my sleeve. Every time she peaked, she would just shudder and go back to her original position. I thought it was hilarious.

I decided to take a walk around Miami and practice Ally's song in my head. Suddenly someone tapped me on my shoulder.

"Hey hot shot! Austin was it?" Jessica said, coming in front of me. She was dressed in tight clothes. A t-shirt that showed her stomach and a short skirt. She was chewing gun loudly and smiling.

"Uh, yeah Austin," I said. She laughed and hooked her arm with mine.

"Hey, let's go for a walk together," She said shifting her hair. She pulled me along with her. After a couple minutes of silence I finally decided to speak.

"So, you're Dez's cousin."

She smiled, "Ya sweetie. But we're completely opposites as you can see. He makes gingerbread houses for a hobby, and I have manicures."

She didn't seem bad; she was just a little…

We hung out a little more, before she got a text message.

"Oh damn it. My mom wants me home. I'm sorry," She said, looking at me sincerely.

I smiled, "its fine. Don't worry about it."

She smiled and kissed me on my cheek, "Bye cutie!"


	5. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all of the reviews and the alert and favorite listings. You guys are too sweet! I'll try as hard as I can to make this story interesting. And I love all those funny "Jessica sucks" comments. XD Too funny!**

**Ally's POV:**

I was never jealous when it came to Austin hanging out with other girls. So when I saw him hanging out with a blonde slut and felt fire burn through me, you can understand my surprise. I stood there angrily watching that girl rub herself all over him. Then, I got even angrier that I was angry. Why should I care? He could sleep with whoever he wanted to. Something inside me made me want to avoid Austin, and that's exactly what I did. Until I cleared up these confusing feeling, it was best to avoid him as best as I could. But it wasn't like I barely ever saw him. I saw him almost everyday. And almost everyday it was me he wanted to talk to.

I got to work early, so that maybe I could take a break during Austin's visit. I had to bring my book along for the book club because we where having a discussion Friday…which was tomorrow. That also meant that Austin's concert was coming up. I went to my usual spot by the cash register and set down my backpack. I took out a lollypop to keep me busy. I had to get my mind of that girl. Who was she anyways? Just thinking of her made my hands shake. What the hell was wrong with me? Of course I had to be interrupted by the one person I did not want to see right now. That's right. Austin.

I quickly ducked behind the counter and tired to make it look like I wasn't here.

"Ally?" Austin said. I heard his footsteps get closer. "Ally are you here? I need to talk to you!" I staid quiet and didn't move. I looked around the ground to pass the time. That's when I saw the most disgusting thing in human history. A cockroach. I couldn't help it. I screamed and quickly moved away, falling over. Austin saw me, and grabbed me right before I hit the drum set.

"Ally? What are you doing?" He asked, obviously confused.

Ugh I'm so stupid! I had to jump because of a BUG?

"Uh, I was just uh…. Getting something from my bag," I said, thinking fast.

"Then how come you couldn't hear me when I shouted your name?"

"I was listening to music," I quickly said. I begged him in my mind. 'Please just fall for it. Please just fall for it!' He nodded slowly, "Ok then…" I realized he was still holding me. It was too close. I didn't like it. I quickly pushed him away and looked down.

"Thanks…for catching me I mean," I said, pointing towards the drums. He nodded. We stood silently for a moment before we spoke. "Why did you scream?" He asked. That's when I remembered. I pointed towards the bug. "A cockroach. Please kill it!" Austin shook his head. "I'm not going to kill it. It's probably Dez's." He walked over to it and picked it up. It looked really big in his hand. He took it outside and set it down in one of the plants outside. I stood there quietly. For the first time I noticed how perfect Austin's hair looked. It made me blush, so I looked away quickly. He came back.

"Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about the concert," He said smiling. His smile made my heart skip beats, and I didn't like that either. I couldn't like Austin…could I?

I don't even remember what Austin was saying about the concert. I only remembered his perfect blue eyes. I felt guilty. I was going to ruin everything with my stupid feelings. And where did they come from anyways? I had to talk to Trish. She would know what to do.

"Ok so you're telling that you've started getting feelings for Austin?" Trish asked me after I finished explaining my situation to her. I nodded silently, biting my hair. She thought for a moment.

"It's just flings. Nothing serious. He's hot, and you likie. There's nothing else to it," She said casually. I nodded. I hoped that was all it was. Trish put her hand on my shoulder. "Just don't tell Austin. He won't understand it. He's a guy. Remember what happened when he thought to you liked him?" I did remember, and when it had happened I really didn't care. But now that I thought about it, it hurt my heart.

"Ally I know you feel like he likes you too but he's just a big flirt. You can't ruin your career with feelings Ally," I loved Trish (no homo) for all the advice she gave me. What would I do without her? I couldn't tell Austin. And I couldn't let him catch on either. Trish looked at me like she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"It's time for plan Exterminate Austin from Ally's Head!" Trish said excitedly, "This is going to be fun!"

I hoped it would make me stop having these feelings. It could ruin everything.


	6. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated the story all week! I wasn't near anything with internet. I need to update more! :O**

**Austin's POV:**

Jessica invited me to go hang out with her on Saturday. I decided I'd go because she always seemed so lonely. I kind of wanted to stay away from the Sonic Boom because Trish gave me glares every time I came near. And Ally hasn't even talked to me the entire day. Maybe she just wanted some alone time, I don't want to bother her with that. I met up with Jessica at the mall. For once, her outfit wasn't completely slutty. She wore skin tight jeans and a long pink shirt with a white jacket. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she still had a large amount of make up on.

"Austin! Hi!" She said, smiling right when she saw me. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey Jessica. You look nice." She blushed and smiled. "Thank you sweetie! Now com'mon! I'm dying to get a tour of this mall from you!"

I showed her the most common places, and then told her my history with that store. I remembered some funny things. Explosions, fires, food, dirt…kangaroos. She really enjoyed it. We then finally went to an ice cream shop and got some ice cream. We sat down on one of the benches and ate. She had strawberry and I had mint chocolate chip.

"Ah, thanks again for the tour Austin! It was a lot of fun. And because you where soo kind, I'll answer any questions you have for me!" She said cheerfully. I looked down at my ice cream.

"Well, there are a few…" I said.

"Shoot!"

"Where are you originally from?" I asked the easy questions first.

"100% Tennessee!" She said.

"Ok, um… who did you come with?"

"Well, my mom, dad and little sister."

"Ok… and um…" I felt awkward asking her the last question. It might be rude. I tried phrasing the question in a nicer way. "What made you have….this type of style?" I finally said. She pursed her lips. "I thought you'd ask one time or the other," she said quieter then before.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," I quickly added. She shook her head, "No, no. I should let you know. You've been such a good friend to me. But it's a long story," she said. I nodded, "I have time."

"Ok well, you see….when I was…back in…" She was having trouble with her words. I waited patiently.

"You see, the plain truth is… I was bullied when I was in middle school. I wasn't always like this," She said, pointing at her clothes. "I actually love sweats. I use to wear sweat pants and sweat shirts all the time. But then… people started making fun of me for that." She paused for a moment, then reached in her back pocket and took out her wallet.

"Actually, I always keep a picture of me in middle school here. Where is it?" She asked herself as she looked through all the credit cards. She finally took out a folded piece of paper and unfolded it. There, was a picture of a scrawny little girl, with big circular glasses and with books pressed against her chest. She had two long pig tails and wore all sweats. I noted that she didn't look very happy.

"That's you?" I asked shocked. She laughed, but it was forced.

"Yeah that's me in seventh grade."

"You looked so cute," I said. She smiled and touched the picture.

"I was bullied for my glasses. People pushed me around and said my clothes where ugly. So, I started wearing stuff like I do now. But that still wasn't enough. Now, people made fun of me for not acting how I dressed. They said I was just trying to be cool. So I changed that too. And now, look at what I've become." She started crying, large tears falling on her lap. Her blonde hair with those pink high lights hid her face. I hugged her.

I felt so guilty. I thought she was a whore when this entire time, she was suffering. Suffering inside. I looked at the picture Jessica was still holding.

"Jessica," I said, lifting her chin. She looked at me with puffy eyes. I looked at her seriously. "I want to see her," I said, pointing at the girl in the picture.

"Everyone gets made fun of every once in a while. You're not alone. I was made fun of for being the only boy in my class who sings. But I didn't care. Because I knew that in a couple of years, I would be on a stage, rocking in front of millions of people, while those who made fun of me, would work at a fast food restaurant."

She looked at me confused, "B-But I can't sing. I-I just study all the time."

"Well, I'll tell you a secret. I don't mind studying either," I said smiling. Her eyes got wide. By now, all of her make up was ruined. It ran down her cheeks along with her tears.

"Y-You do?" She asked. I nodded.

"Now com'mon," I said, pulling her up and cleaning up her face. "It's time you change back to you're real self."

She smiled.

I took her hand a pulled her along to the closest sports wear store.

After a couple of hours it was done. I bought Jessica a bunch of sweat pants and sweat shirts, got the dye out of her hair and cleaned away all her make up. She came out of the store, looking normal again. She took out her old clothes and put them in a donation box for homeless people.

"I don't need these anymore," She said strongly.

"Hmm, there's still something missing," I said. I took out a pair of glasses from my pocket. They weren't circular; they where rectangular and looked pretty cool. A smile lit up on Jessica's face as she put of the glasses. She grabbed me into a hug.

"Austin, I don't know how to thank you! You brought me back, and now, people don't stare at me as much."

"And if they do, it's because of how pretty you look," I said smiling. She started crying tears of joy. "I don't know how to repay you. You spent your hard earned money on clothes for me," She said into my shoulder.

"It was money well spent," I said patting her back. She looked happier then ever, and I was glad that the old Jessica was back.

**Aww, that was too sweet. Poor Jessica, suffering like that. At least now, she's ok!**


	7. Chapter 8

**A/N: OMG I am ashamed at how little I've been writing. SHAME. I am soo sorry! Anyways, on with the story! (lol)**

**PS: Shout out to ****MaltaraFluff647** for that LOVELY message! :D

**Ally's POV:**

Today was Austin's performance. I didn't know what I hated more. The sight of him with Jessica or him not knowing that I had feelings for him. I was stressing out more then ever; I couldn't even read my assigned book. I starred at it, before throwing it against the closed door. That's when someone came in.

"Gee Ally, if you wanted privacy you could've just said so. No need to throw…" Austin said picking up the book and reading the title. "Oh, 'Romeo And Juliet'."

I got up and snatched it out of his hands. "Don't touch my book!" I started making my way back to the couch when Austin grabbed my hand.

"Ally, why are you mad?" He asked in a little boy voice.

"I'm not angry," I said through my teeth. He made me look at him.

"Com'mon Ally. I know you better then that."

"I said it's nothing," I said, prying his hands off of me. "Now hurry, you're up." He looked at the door and heard the screams of girls. "Yeah, I guess you're right," He said sadly as he strolled out of the room. I sighed as I sat down and rested my head on my hands. I saw the expression on his face. He was really upset. I _screamed_ at him. I had never done that. The performance his expression was the same. He might have been singing a happy upbeat song but his eyes looked like he just saw his mother die. I felt so guilty inside. But it had to be this way. It could ruin our entire career if I did anything. I waited for him to come into the room so I could apologize, but when he did, I realized he was with Jessica. Jessica, the previous whore. My fists clenched. Austin looked surprised when he saw me, and Jessica just hid behind him.

"Ally. What are you doing here?" I couldn't speak. My heart was killing me, burning deep inside me. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I quickly pushed them aside as I ran out of the room. I just ran. I didn't care were I went. I just wanted to get as far away from those two as I could. But the picture of them was engraved in my skull, and I couldn't get it out. I ran to the park at sat behind one of the old oak trees. Something inside me hoped Austin would come, but he didn't. I sat there for 2 hours, and no one came for me. I felt so alone. So alone that I wanted to die.

**Austin's POV:**

Ally ran out of the room, pushing me aside. Jessica stood there, confused. I nodded to her and we both ran to look for her. We searched for hours, all over Miami. I tried calling her phone but it went strait to voicemail. I asked her dad if he saw her but he said he didn't. I didn't know what was up with Ally. She avoided me all the time, gave me glares and screamed at me. I really liked Ally. She was like my sister. We searched in the park, but she wasn't on the swing set. I stopped to catch my breath, and so did Jessica.

"Where could she be?" Jessica asked.

"I…don't…know," I said huffing. She took my hand. I looked at her confused.

"Com'mon Austin. She probably just wanted to cool down. Leave her be. I'm sure she's fine."

Jessica was right. I would see Ally later anyways so; I would talk to her then. We walked back, and I looked back one more time at the park. That's when I saw a boot sticking out near a tree. I let go of Jessica's hand.

"Hey, You go ahead, I have to check something. I'll see you back at the Boom ok?" I said. She looked at me worried for a moment before nodding, and walking ahead. I jogged over to the tree quietly. There she was.

Ally was sitting behind the tree, hugging her legs and sobbing.

"Ally?" I said softly. She jumped, and stood up quickly.

"A-Austin." She quickly started leaving but I grabbed her against me. She looked at me, slightly pissed off.

"Ally. You're acting like a child. If there's something you want to tell me, tell me now," I said looking strait into her eyes. She looked down and started crying again. She looked up at me as she said, "Austin. I-I think I love you."

**AH! CLIFFHANGGER! HAHA! ;D**


	8. Chapter 9

**A/N: OH MI GAWD THIS TOOK FOREVER! I AM SOOO SORRY! **

**Ally's POV:**

"You what?" Austin said, shocked beyond belief. I stood there, with my hand over my mouth realizing what I had just done. I just ruined our ENTIRE career! How could I be so stupid!

"I-I uh…" I couldn't think of anything. He heard me, and was starring at me with large eyes. "You love me?" His words came out as a whisper, almost like he hoped it was all a dream, or a nightmare. I started backing away, before I turned around and ran. Ran as fast as I could. I ran back to the Sonic Boom and ran into my room and locked the door. I felt so ashamed that I wanted to die. How was I ever going to face Austin again?

**Austin's POV:**

I walked back to the store slowly, rerunning what had just happened. Did Ally really just say she loved me? Maybe I was just imagining it all. I rubbed my forearm. No, she wouldn't have run away if that wasn't what she meant. The image of her flashed in front of my eyes. Her eyes where watery, and she looked so shocked. I didn't know what I was gonna do. I never thought of Ally as a girlfriend. I smiled at the thought and felt my cheeks burn. She was really cute. And funny and… oh god. Did I love her too? Would that really be bad? I mean, she already said she liked me so… But, it could ruin our career. I ran my fingers through my hair and leaned against the wall of an old building. Ally would be heartbroken if I say no. But was I really ready for the commitment of protecting my best friend who would also be more than just a friend?

And what would Dez and Trish think? Would they approve? I don't think they'll mind it much, if we just don't make out in front of them. Ok, I was going to give this a shot. I started walking towards the store.

**Ally's POV:**

I fell on my bed and started crying, screaming even. I was so retarded. How could I have just done that? I heard a knock on the door.

"Ally? What's wrong, why are you crying?" My father asked. I was too angry and sad to speak.

"Go Away!" I shouted towards the door. Silence.  
>"Ally. Open the door!" He said knocking on the door.<p>

"NO!" I shouted with tears in my eyes and face. My makeup got ruined.

"I'm going to be back in a couple of minutes and you better answer!" He said. I heard his footsteps. I started crying again, hugging my pillow. Suddenly came another knock.

Damn it my dad just can't leave me alone! I marched up to the door, yanked it open and without seeing who it was shouted,

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Then, I saw who it was.

"Ok, I guess I'll come back later then," Austin said, turning to leave.

"Wait! Why are you here?" I said quickly.

He turned back. "Well I…I was thinking and-"

"Oh Austin! Pleasure to see you again! You're doing the concert tomorrow right?" My father said, interrupting Austin. I rolled my eyes angrily. Austin turned awkwardly.

"Oh, yes Sir I am."

"That's great! I'm glad to hear," Dad said, just standing there. We stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Well, I guess I'll go make dinner," Dad said, clapping his hands and heading downstairs.

I looked back at Austin. "You where saying?"

He cleared his throat. "Right, well…I was wondering…if maybe you'd uh…like to…" He was struggling with his words and his face was all red. I smiled a little.

"Would you like to…go on a date with me on tomorrow?" He finally said. My eyes got wide. "W-What?"

He sighed, "Do I really need to say that again? I just had a mini heart attack here."

I laughed and wiped my eyes, "Ok," I whispered. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. Austin always made me smile, I owed him one for that.


	9. Chapter 10

**A/N: I want to say thank you to all of you readers who keep me going with all your nice comments. I still have a looong way to go in the writing career and I feel so happy with all of your nice words. Thank you! :') I'm getting all touchy now.**

**Ally's POV:**

I woke up from a dream and it was the sweetest dream I have had in a while. I was with Austin, and we where holding hands by the beach. My cheeks where blushing, and my heart was rushing. I still couldn't believe I was going to go on a date with Austin. It wasn't the first time that I went out with Austin, but this time we weren't just going to be friends. I heard my phone buzz on the table next to me. I picked it up.

**Hey Ally, do you wanna come hang out with me? **

**-Austin :)**

I found myself texting back as quick as I could.

**Yes! Were and when?**

**-Ally**

I waited for a few minutes before he answered back.

**Um, how about the beach and…now?**

**-Austin :) **

I felt my heart go nuts. The beach. An image of my dreams flashed before my eyes.

**That's great! I like the beach**

**-Ally**

I screamed in my head. 'I like the beach'? How stupid was I? I was tearing my hair out of my head when the phone buzzed again. I picked it up expecting him to be confused.

**I know you do Ally :) That's why I chose it. I'll come pick you up. ;)**

**-Austin ;D**

Austin was amazing. He can make a girl completely melt, and that's what was happening to me. I quickly got out of bed and got dressed, trying my best to fix my hair. By the time I got three pins in my hair there was a knock on my door. I quickly ran to get it. Austin was standing there, with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey Ally. Are you ready?" He asked me. I nodded and smiled, "Yup. All ready. Let's go."

We went downstairs together. That's when I heard my father calling from upstairs.

"Ally? Where are you going?" He asked from around the corner. He couldn't see us either. I thought for a moment.

"Um, I'm going to go hang out with Austin dad." I felt a hand hold mine. I quickly looked over. Austin was holding my hand, and looking at me smiling. My cheeks started hurting as I heard my dad say, "Ok, just come back by 12 for Austin's performance!"

"O-Ok dad!" I said shakily, not being able to think of anything else but Austin's warm hand on mine. He entwined his fingers with mine and tugged me towards the door. I shyly smiled and followed him out. We walked through the streets, him still holding my hand. I felt so happy. He wasn't embarrassed by me because he held my hand proudly and occasionally looked at me and smiled. We finally got to the beach, and that's when I realized my dream had come true. We had walked all the way to the beach, holding hands. I looked towards the ocean as I spoke.

"You know I had a dream about this," I said, surprised by how firm I sounded. He looked at me. "You did? Was it a nice dream?" He asked me, chuckling.

I blushed, realizing how stupid I sounded. "Yes. It was a beautiful dream," I said.

Austin pulled me into a hug. I stood there, shocked for a moment. I never thought that Austin could be so intimate.

"I have wanted to do that for a while," He whispered in my ear. I could feel his breath on my neck and it made me shiver. I hugged him back and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Austin?" I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He said softly. I paused for a little. I closed my ears and heard the water wash up on the shore of the beach.

"Do you like me?" I asked. He pulled away to look me in the eyes.

"I do Ally. To tell you the truth, before you told me you liked me I never really thought about us being a couple. But, I don't think I can ever be the same again. I really like you Ally. I…" He paused for a moment as if to think over his words, " I love you." He smiled, and i couldn't help but smile too. I hugged him again and laughed. This felt better then ever. I glanced at my hand and saw the time. I felt something cold run through me.

"Austin!" I quickly said, pushing him away.

"What?" He asked me worriedly.

"It's 12!"

**OMG OMG OMG! Will they make it back in time? Or will there be an angry reaction from Austin's fans? Find out in the next chapter! :D lol that was fun. :P **


	10. Chapter 11

**Ally's POV:**

We started running, pushing and shoving people, trying to get back to the Boom. I grabbed my hair and started gnawing at it. Suddenly, I felt a buzz in my thigh. I pulled out my cell and answered.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to regulate my breath as Austin and I ran around a corner.

"Ally! Where is Austin!" Trish said through the telephone, sounding worried and stressed.

"H-He's with me," I said, glancing over at Austin as we continued running.

"Did you forget that he had a concert?" She asked.

"No, we're coming!"

"Well there are thousands of people here, calling for Austin." Faintly, I could hear it.

"Your dad is freaking out and I have no idea what to tell everyone! We can't give them their refunds, we already spent the money!"

Austin and I ran across the road, ignoring the rude honks of the cars next to us.

"Just tell them he'll be there! We're almost there Trish. Relax!" I said, trying to calm her down. She took a deep breath, "Ok. But you have to get here like 20 minutes ago ok?"

I nodded, even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Ok," I said.

We both hung up and I looked at Austin, shouting to him over the noise.

"We have to hurry!"

He looked over at me as we ran. He was a fast runner and I struggled to catch up to him.

"Trish said there are a lot of people waiting!"

He nodded, and said something, but I couldn't hear him. We finally made it, only to be stopped by a lot of girls hogging the entrance.

"How are we gonna get in?" Austin mumbled, standing next to me. I thought for a moment.

"Behind back! Quickly, follow me!" I said. I started rushing, pushing through the girls to go the back of the Sonic Boom. I heard Austin right behind me.

I found an open window, and climbed in. Austin followed. We were in my father's room. We both rushed out, speeding through the hallway to the stairs. We both saw the people. It was a crazy amount. Not to mention all the people actually _inside _the Sonic Boom, there were more outside, all chanting the same thing.

"Austin! Austin! Austin! Austin!"

Austin put his hand to his head. "Yikes," He muttered. I quickly pushed him, nudging him towards the stage. He got on, and all the girls screamed.

**Austin's POV:**

I was out of breath, and singing when you have no physical breath is not easy. And I mean it. Throughout the concert, I felt like I was about to cut off in the middle of a note, because I couldn't suck in enough breath. But I did it, and the girls went crazy. It took the entire team, Dez, Trish, Ally, her dad and me to get everyone out afterward.

"Wow! That was an amazing turn out! Austin, where were you?" Ally's dad asked after everyone was gone.

I saw Ally flinch. "Oh, I had some family matters."

Ally looked at me. I winked at her and she blushed and looked away, continuing sweeping the floor.

"Well, the good news is you made it! And you got a lot of business for me Austin. I appreciate that," Ally's dad said, patting me on the shoulder. It felt like an awkward father-son moment.

"No problem Mr. Dawson. Glad I could help," I said awkwardly.

After everything was cleaned up, Trish and a rather quiet Dez went home, and Ally's dad went upstairs, leaving us alone. Ally was still cleaning. I slowly walked over to the piano, and played a note. Ally looked up at me.

"Great job with the performance by the way Austin," She said, playing with her fingers. I smiled and leaned against the piano. "Thanks. Nice job on the uh, cleaning."

She laughed, "Thanks."

I walked over to her. She looked at me and turned all red, which you gotta admit, was extremely cute.

"I don't think we ever finished our date," I said quietly, coming closer to her.

She cleared her throat. "O-Oh really? Huh, I guess with the interruption and all we couldn't really."

I nodded, touching her hair. I never really noticed how soft it was. Or what a perfect blend of brown her hair really was. She smelled like peaches, and that made me smile.

We both heard a noise from upstairs, "Ally! It's already 10pm! Lights out!" Ally's father shouted from upstairs. She looked up and said "Ok dad!"

She looked back at me and smiled, "Thanks for helping my dad out Austin. He needed this." She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, and started walking towards the stairs.

"Bye Austin!" She said smiling. I smiled and waved as I left, shutting the glass doors behind me.

**Hehe, I hope you liked it! All you people who want a kiss will juuuust have to wait! ;D Thank you for all of your absolutely WONDERFUL comments and all your Story Alerts and Favorite-ing. You guys are awesome you know that? :D Till' next time! Don't forget to watch "Austin & Ally" Sundays on the Disney Channel! :D :D **


	11. Chapter 12

**Ally's POV**:

I came back from school later than usual because of a research project I had to do. But when I walked into the Boom, Austin was already there, along with Dez. They were making another video and messing with the instruments.

"Ugh guys not again!" I said annoyingly, walking over to them. Dez looked in a way better mood than yesterday because he said,

"Aw com'mon Ally! This is a video we're talking about."

"Yeah, and this is my dad's instruments we're talking about," I said. Austin laughed. "Ok, ok. Dez com'mon. I think we got enough of the instruments." Dez groaned, "Ok fine. Let's go into the park." He left, but Austin stayed. He stood up from the drum set and smiled.

"How was school?" He asked me, touching my hair. I smirked, "Just fine. You?"

"Just fine," He said laughing. He kissed me on the cheek and said, "I'll see you after the video ok?"

I nodded and blushed as he left. I felt my cheek. Austin had incredibly soft lips. I wondered how they felt on my lips…NO! This is very inappropriate for a song writer and singer. I walked upstairs to my room to write another song, which took 30 minutes. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said, still focusing on the song. Austin came in and sat next to me.

"Whatcha writing?" He asked. I looked at his perfect brown eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"A song for you." He smiled, "Can I hear what you have so far?" I nodded as I picked up the sheet music.

"It's another hot night, the party's on. Everybody's goin' crazy, to catch the b-e-e-eat. Drinks are on; girls are dancing like it's the e-e-end of the w-o-o-orld. There's a party here tonight! Party here tonight! No one's leaving yet. It's almost midnight and everyone still want to party, like it's our last moments on earth." It was a catchy song. Upbeat and powerful, it was Austin's groove.

"Wow, I love it! It's so…so… like me!" He said happily. I smiled weakly.

"You are amazing Ally! I LOVE you!" He said happily. There was silence between us, and before I knew what was going on, Austin's lips touched mine.

They were everything I dreamed about. Perfect, warm and soft. Nothing could ruin this moment. His arms wrapped around my waist, our kiss became stronger. When we finally broke apart, we were both out of breath.

"I wanted to do that so bad," Austin whispered, his nose on mine. I blushed a bright red, and he chuckled. He got up and pulled me up to.

"We never got to finish our date," He said beaconing me towards him. I nodded, and we both left.

We took a walk around the mall, holding hands. We had some fun with clothes and ice cream. By the end of the day, I felt closer to Austin that ever. He kissed me goodnight and left to go home. But before I could enter my home, someone stopped me.

"A song writer and a singer. Well, what a couple," A woman said, coming out of the shadows. He looked professional, like a manager.

"What do you want?" I asked, slightly irritated of her getting in my business.

"Nothing. Just to give you some advice."

"And what would that be?" I spat.

"Austin's never going to get anywhere in the singing career if you keep dragging him down like this."

"I'm not dragging him!" I said, clenching my fists.

"Is that right? Well, I hope you know, today Austin got a call from L.A. Reid." I felt the breath get punched out of me.

"L.A. Reid? The famous record executive?" The woman nodded. "Yes, L.A. Reid wanted to sign Austin. But he declined."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because of you of course," The woman said, "He said that he had something here he wasn't going to leave. I don't think it was his friends. I think it was you."

"How do I know you're not lying!" I said angrily.

She smirked, "Because his contract is right here." She pulled out a paper with a lot of typed up words.

It was Austin's contract. I couldn't speak. That IDIOT! Why would he do this?

"I'll let you keep the contract. Maybe you can convince him," The woman said, laughing as she got into her limo and drove away. I stood there, feeling like a fool. Austin kept this from me, his songwriter. I looked like a fool in front of that woman, whoever she was. I ran upstairs and grabbed my phone and smashed Austin's number into my phone.

"Hello?" Austin said, after three rings.

"Why didn't you tell me about L.A. Reid?" I shouted.

**Oooooo Ally's angry! What will happen next? You'll just have to wait! ;D**


	12. Chapter 13

_**A/N: I am SOO Sorry! It's been MONTHS since I've uploaded! :C I've been so busy I completely forgot about the story! Sorry guys!**_

**Ally's POV:**

There was silence on the other end. "W-What?" Austin said.

"WHY. DIDN'T. YOU. TELL. ME. ABOUT L.A. REID?" I shouted, looking around for anyone staring at me.

"Because it wasn't important," Austin said calmly. I felt a vein throb in my forehead.

"How could you do this to me?" I said quietly, feeling my knees go weak. My eyes burned, but I blinked the tears away and listened for Austin's reply.

"Ally, I'm sorry… I didn't think you'd really _need_ to know this."

I didn't answer. I just stood next to my house, looking at the cars passing by.

"Goodbye Austin," I said, shutting the phone. I stuffed it in my pocket and went inside the Boom. My phone began to buzz and I slowly blocked it. I sat down at the counter and stared ahead of me. I put my face in my hands and cried. This is exactly what I didn't want. Now, because of me, Austin will never fulfill his dream. He'll never prove his father wrong. Suddenly, there was a banging at the door. I looked up to find Austin, standing outside his phone in one hand. He was huffing. I stood up automatically to go open the door but stopped myself. No, I had to stop this. I turned away from him, towards the stairs to my room. He only banged harder, and I heard his voice through the glass.

"ALLY!" He shouted. I was pretty sure people were staring. But I still didn't turn around. I just slowed down a little.

"ALLY, PLEASE TALK TO ME!" He shouted, his voice cracking from screaming too loud. I felt my eyes start to burn again. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, but didn't turn around.

"Ally, I love you!"

I was pretty sure I had just imagined that. I quickly turned around and looked at Austin. His palms were on the glass and his soft blonde hair was pressed against it. His eyes were soft and upset, like a child's when their lollypop gets taken away. I felt a tear slowly make its way down my cheek and my nose felt stuffed.

"Unlock the door Ally," Austin said softly, barely audible, yet it sounded like he had yelled it. My body started moving on its own to the door. I slowly moved the lock and heard the _click!_ of the door. Austin rushed in and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you Ally. I never want to hurt you," He whispered. I started crying, hugging him back and burying my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry Austin. I overreacted," I mumbled. He chuckled, "No Ally. You didn't."

We didn't speak about the incident, though I knew we would have to eventually. But, at that time, nothing would affect us. We were too in love. I know it sounds cliché and cheesy but…it's true. Austin really loved me, and I really loved him. Yes we have obstacles every second of our relationship but, we both work at it. We both won't ever give up on our love and as long as we do that,

We'll survive…together.

Dez's cousin left, with a new life ahead of her. That made Dez relax of course, but Trish is still out to get him. Poor guy. Austin and I are still together and making music. We decided in the end not to take L.A. Reid's offer, because we were the only group Austin needed. In a way, we were already celebrities. And no amount of money or popularity will ever change that. Every day will be an adventure for us, and that's just the way I want it. With all of my friends.

~The End~

_**Well guys, I hope you liked it! It's been a very long journey and you guys are what kept me going through it! I know I'm not the best to stay up with stories but, I get it done in the end. Thank you so much for reading and if you have any story requests…email me! I don't have anything to write anyways, might be fun to do requests. I love you guys, bye!**_


End file.
